Let it snow oh let it snow on this summer day
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: One shot. the boys decided to build a machine to let it snow on this hot day. Dr. D for short has a evil plot to do away with chocolate. Candace wants to bust her brothers. Perry needs to stop Dr. D. Read to find out what happens.Please Review.No flames!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Phineas and Ferb - Disney does. This is my first Phineas and Ferb fan fiction. Please be nice. ONE SHOT**

* * *

It was a typical summer day in the town Danville. The sun was up and shinning it's heat in the yard. Two brothers, Phineas and Ferb sat against the big tree in their yard.

Phineas sighed, "It sure is boring today, Ferb."

Ferb nodded; he didn't talk much but when he did he always had something cool to say.

"What should we do, today?" asked Phineas, looking at Ferb.

Ferb gave Phineas a looked that could mean 'It's hot, lets do something to cool ourselves down?'

Phineas grinned. "I know what we're going to do today!" he exclaimed, he looked around, "Hey where's Perry?"

* * *

Perry, their pet platypus, put on his secret agent hat on. He went through a secret tunnel under the bush. He landed on a chair with a _thump_!

"Sorry about the landing, Agent P" the man in the screen said.

Perry made some sounds. He doesn't speak, of course.

"Doofenshmirtz is causing trouble with the chocolates" he explained, "All chocolates from candy stores are disappearing-" he displayed a footage of chocolate mysteriously disappearing from a near by candy shop. "It's up to you to stop him."

Perry made a noise, and then walked off to find Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

_Back with the brothers…_

Phineas and Ferb were working on a contraption. It was huge and the color of it was cold blue. A girl, who one viewing from the sidelines would be able to tell she had a crush on the triangle shaped head boy, walked in.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Isabella in a happy-go-lucky tone , one hand of hers holding her other hand in a shy manner.

Phineas glanced up and beamed at Isabella. "Hey, Isabella" he greeted his friend, "We were just making a machine that would let it snow in the yard since it's so hot here."

Isabella grinned, "That's a great idea! How does it work?"

"You tell it, Ferb." Phineas told Ferb.

Ferb nodded - In one of Ferb's hands, he held an ice cream scooper. He walked towards to an outside powered freezer, opening it. He took out a box of cold ice cream, and scooped a ball of it out into the scooper. He then dumped the ball of ice cream into an area of the machine they built. The last thing Ferb did was push a green button.

"Oh!" Isabella exclaimed, when it started to snow tasty ice cream. She put out her tongue, catching falling ice cream snow drops as they fell. Licking her lips, she said "It's delicious."

The three kids then started to make snowmen and played around in the snow, throwing snow balls at one another.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the house, in a room, the boys's sister, Candace, was on her bed talking on the cell with her best friend, Stacy.

"I know!" she exclaimed into her cell phone, "He was like-" she paused looking outside her window, "I'll have to call you back, Stacy."

"Okay. Bye, talk to you later, Candace." her best friend said.

Candace dialed her mother's cell phone number, and after the third ring, her mother picked up.

"What's the problem now, Candace?" her mother questioned, already used to the daily calls from her daughter.

"It's the boys! They are making it snow in the backyard! You have to come home and quick!" she yelled in one breath.

Her mother laughed, "Candace, you have an overactive imagination."

Candace groaned, "No! I'm telling the truth, you have to come home!"

"Alright, I will be there as soon as I finish with the shopping." She said and then hug up.

Candace walked out of the house and started to walked towards her brothers, with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Candace!" exclaimed Phineas, waving at his big sister.

"You guys are so busted!" she exclaimed as she made her way out but slipped and fell on a pile of fallen yellow ice cream snow, "What is this?" she questioned.

"Taste it." ordered Phineas.

Candace took a small taste, "Ice cream?"

"Yup!" nodded Phineas.

Speaking up, Ferb said in his british accent "I don't think it is wise to lick yellow snow from the floor, ice cream or not, you never know if it's really what it appears."

Phineas nodded at his brother. Candace got up growling, and went inside to change.

* * *

_Back with Perry…._

Perry knocked down the door to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He walked in, not seeing Doofenshmirtz right away. Suddenly a bird cage landed over him. Doofenshmirtz made his way from the back.

"Perry the platypus!You could have used the key I gave you! Oh well, my plan..." he exclaimed, and then began to talk about his new plan to take over the world.

"Ever since I was little lad, my father would never let me eat chocolate. You remember the gnome story I told you before, so I don't have to repeat that. But my father always told me whenever I asked for some of the choclate he ate, that good little gnomes can't have chocolate, blah, blah" he said, "And so! I've created the Chocolateinator! With just one push of this button, I can eliminate every little piece of chocolate from the whole Tri-State Area!" he yelled, laughing evilly.

As he was talking, he hadn't noticed Perry had escaped the cage. Perry ran towards the machine.

"Hey. Don't you push that button!" yelled Doofenshmirtz, when he saw Perry about to push the self-destruct button.

Too late, Perry pushed it. The machine blew up to bits.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" yelled Doofenshmirtz. 'Why did I even create a self-destruct button in the first place?' he wondered to himself.

_Back at the kid's house…_

Linda, the boys and Candace's mother pulled into the driveway of the house. Candace was outside waiting for her. When she was stood out of her car, Candace was pulling on her shirt.

"Mom, Mom…come on you have to see this!" yelled Candace.

"Hold on, Candace." her mother said, "Let me get settled-whoa!" she exclaimed as Candace tugged her towards the yard.

"See!" exclaimed Candace, pointing at her brothers but without looking, so she didn't see the device had disappeared.

"You wanted to show me the boys eating ice cream?" asked her mother.

Looking at her brothers for the fist time, her mouth dropped open, "But….but…." stuttered Candace.

Her mother shook her head and walked inside to put the bags away.

Perry then appeared next to the boys.

"Oh, there you are, Perry." exclaimed Phineas.

**-The end-**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:**

**What do you guys think? Please review. No flames.**


End file.
